Superboy
by BandGeek4Life8
Summary: Superboy is a Superman wannabee. Well, actually he's a kryptonian wannabee and Kara is in charge of helping him and discovering all his secrets. This sounds like a real treat. This story is on Wattpad. The story idea was given to be by @IrisWestAllen and @HeroSociety.
1. CHAPTER ONE CADMUS

Kara had no idea where she was. All she saw was a cage like cell with the Daxemite known as Mon-El in the cell next to hers. Well, she had no idea as she had just woken up. Around her was metal bars and a dimly lit blue light surrounding them.

"Mon-El, what happened?" Kara asked as she rubbed her temple.

Her head was pounding, and she felt like she had a headache. Of course, this wasn't a headache. She was indestructible. She was invulnerable. No way would she call this a headache. It couldn't possible be a headache.

Maybe Hank Henshaw had hit her harder than she thought he could. Kara let out a breath to tell herself she was perfectly fine.

"You were beaten up by the real Hank Henshaw, and we were both dragged to Cadmus. How are you?" Mon-El asked her.

"Well, now I know how it feels when I pummel the bad guys." Kara said.

"What is this place?" Mon-El asked.

"Cadmus. It's an organization where its goal is to wipe out every alien on Earth one way or another." Kara explained.

"And we're the first ones?" Mon-El looked out her from the other side of where he sat in his cell.

"I don't think they're ready yet. They still need more time." Kara took a breath in. "Is anyone else captured or hurt?"

"They have J'onn." Mon-El said.

Kara sighed. How was she going to explain this part to him? Truth be told, she didn't know how to say it where it did make sense.

"J'onn took the image of Hank Henshaw after the real Hank supposedly died. It was his way of staying under the radar, but now he's alive and a cyborg apparently." Kara explained.

"They tricked me. We were the only ones, then." Mon-El explained.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"I have no -."

"Ah, I see you're awake Supergirl or should I say Kara Zor-El." Lillian Luthor walked into the room.

"What do you want with us?" Kara asked her.

"It's not what I want with the both of you. It's what I want with you, Kara Zor-El." Lillian said. "The Daxamite was just here as bait for you."

"And that is?" Kara asked.

Lillian Luthor came up to Kara's cell-cage, and hissed, "I want your blood."

Lillian Luthor looked over at a man with black hair, grey eyes, and a goatee. She nodded her head at him and he came up to the cage and led Kara away to one of the labs.

"Why do you need my blood?" Kara asked as Lillian turned on a switch.

"Because of things I can't tell a superhero." Lillian said.

"I'm-I'm indestructible. I can't draw blood." Kara breathed.

"Unless you release solar flares through your heat vision." Lillian said as one of her scientist brought out a helmet.

"What is that?" Kara asked.

She felt herself getting more weak. She didn't know what it was, but she suspected that some kind of a small amount of kryptonite was in this room. It was making her weak. It wad the only explanation.

"It's a special device to get you to solar flare." Lillian explained.

"And why do you think I'll do what you want?" Kara exclaimed.

"Because I'll end your Daxamite friend, and I have the perfect weapon for the job." Lillian smirked.

Weapon? What weapon did she have in mind to end a Daxamite?

"And if that part won't work, then I'll just send Cyborg Superman after that Agent Danvers." Lillian threatened.

Kara threw a punch at Lillian, but Cyborg Superman stopped the punch. He threw her back.

"Don't you dare touch Alex!" Kara hissed as a scientist helped her off the ground.

Lillian handed the scientist the helmet before smiling. "I won't unless you don't comply."

Kara nodded her head, and they put the helmet on her head. She was doing this for the safety of Alex. For the life of Mon-El. For the continuous saving of the people of National City. For the protection of everyone. She shot her heat blasts out of her eyes, and she felt herself grow weak. She felt someone take her blood from her arm. Lillian Luthor took the helmet off her head before having someone drag her back to the cage.

"Where's Mon-El?" Kara asked.

"Right here." Mon-El jumped down from the ground and punched the guard.

The gaurd lost his balance and fell onto the ground. In that moment, Kara Zor-El jumped into action. She swung her body away from the guard and threw a punch. She wanted the punch to hit the guard, but he dodged it. Mon-El was busy defend himself from the other guards that were coming. The guard grabbed her arm and tossed her over.

Kara groaned as she landed on a desk. She hopped up from the desk, flew at the guard, and punched him. The guard fell limply to the ground. More guards descended upon them and the room they were in. The next thing they knew was that someone was blasting down the guards.

Kara looked over her shoulder to see someone she never thought she would see again. He was dead. Or at least everyone thought he was: Jeremiah Jones.

"Jeremiah?" Kara questioned.

"Come with me." Jeremiah told them.

Mon-El looked at Kara wondering who this person was. Perhaps there would be some sign on Kara's face to let him know who this was. Jeremiah Danvers led them away from the room, and went down a hall before turning towards Kara.

"Go straight through that door and you'll be out." Jeremiah said.

"No, no, no. You have to come with us. You need to see Alex, Eliza. They would want to see you again." Kara denied.

"I'm sorry, Kara, but I need to stay here. Just for a little longer. Please, just go through that door, and I'll stay here and make sure no one goes after you." Jeremiah said.

Kara hugged her adoptive father one last time, and she and Mon-El ran through the door. She didn't feel sunlight. In fact, she didn't feel anything that the outside world would have given her. She walked around aimlessly confused.

"Kara?" Mon-El said.

"What?" Kara snapped at him.

"I think you might want to see this." Mon-El said.

Kara turned around to see the Daxamite looking at a pod. But it just wasn't any pod. It was a pod with a boy inside. The words Project Kr were written in big black letters. But there was one thing Kara was sure of.

Cadmus had imprisoned a Kryptonian.


	2. CHAPTER TWO PROJECT KR

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="546cc60d7d56deda5c7be78df7954ed2"The boy slowly opened his eyes. For the first time. The first person he saw was a woman./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="35d2438d4110c8b597588050f1697713""Mrs. Luthor, he's awake." A man told the woman./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="045cdea021b7282536f3cbac6407f09a"The woman (who he was guessing was Mrs. Luthor) responded by turning to the man. He had no idea what was going on. These people were not in his memory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="410fef5c76c4774659bda8a8aa174539"No one was in his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nothing was in his memory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3b698497a66791d570fb9af8a2a7a388""Does he know who we are?" Mrs. Luthor asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9855b537928cc37865b7d4c3ef383880""We are currently working on it as we speak." The scientist like man replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e432685afd842b3a675da3740bf7019f"Mrs. Luthor turned to look at him. Back at the boy who had no idea what was going on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="841ee7d36bc56579d04ce6930e6ecf3e""Get to work on Project Kr." Mrs. Luthor said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="04adfd8309ee1bb7683d4cdd8c244e16"Project kr? Was that his name? It didn't seem right for that to be right. None of this could be right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a481c6c650b3a555cd765fc5ff505139""He's ready for you to speak with him." A woman told Mrs. Luthor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d781e34d573f9bd139a10100a16a0565"Mrs. Luthor took a step towards him. "I am Lillian Luthor." Lillian took a breath. "And you are Superboy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7d7af4e3625721db9abc77cb2016832d""Su-per bo-y." He said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e01a581b546052314ad6b7c8388c0c88"His first words (well word). Lillian continued to walk towards the boy. She pressed her hand against the glass of the containment unit. He put his hand where her hand was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f7150289f4262a83a9714ecc70467854""You are a kryptonian, but not a real one. Your DNA has been mixed with my son and Superman, Clark Kent." Lillian Luthor explained to him. "We have big plans for you. I hope you can meet pur expectations."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="514faf5a71b4f0f67374c388f37aa0d7"**/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="45753be453f05ca38c5a3f550060dd22"Kara Danvers stared at the boy in the chamber. They had another Kryptonian?! If they did, why did they need her blood? Kara let out a breath staring at the boy. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The boy, although sleeping, looked really handsome to Kara. He had long hair framing his face like he hadn't had a haircut in years. Granted, from the state his skin was in (dirt covered) it may have been years./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="45753be453f05ca38c5a3f550060dd22"However, a scar was on the side of his face near the corner of his eye. The boy gasped awake startling both Kara and Mon-El. Kara was both startled and thrilled. However, Mon-El had an uneasy feeling to the whole ordeal. The boy looked around completely not noticing the Kryptonian and the Daxamite standing there. The metal syringes came out of the boy. Then, the boy saw the two alien refugees./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ab83b247076c624622f3793268272d1f""Kara, what is it going to do?" Mon-El asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7d5c345bf0ee7010dfdcd71e0c694b17"Mon-El's question was answered when the boy jumped out of its table and banged against the glass. The action startled Supergirl and Mon-El. The glass was cracking around where the boy's hand was at./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f8a3713f00768a1767d983b1370f6140""Kara, I don't think he's happy to see us." Mon-El said as the boy slammed his fists against the glass once more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4f72f9c4c9a1241f979e954b62a9706c""They had a Kryptonian here." Kara breathed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8cbc33a7fbda12f56ddec6f01895dcf5"The boys angered state didn't seem to faze her. All she knew was she was standing in front of another kryptonian. For the longest time, only her and her cousin were the only living kryptonians. The boy slammed his fists against the glass once more. A shattering sound ran throughout the room as he jumped out of the containment tube. His nostrils flared and his eyes darkened an already dark brown color./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8cbc33a7fbda12f56ddec6f01895dcf5"The first thought that ran through his mind was that these people had raided his home. His sanctuary. They were bad people. He threw a punch at Kara, but missed seeing as she both dodged it and he fell forwards. This was his first time out of the pod. His legs were undoubtedly asleep and he had not learned to walk yet. Well, this just got a lot easier. Kara thought to herself. The boy got up from the ground stumbling slightly. He wasn't doing so well as a first timer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8cbc33a7fbda12f56ddec6f01895dcf5"Or as a twenty something year old clone of the Man of Steel. Kara was going to wait for him to tire himself out. Luckily, that didn't last long as the boy just fell forward like he was fainting. The boy didn't move. His legs were aching and his arms could barely move. Unfortunately, that's when Cadmus guards came in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="18bc928d19e3f05083fbb629a4730566""Get Superboy back into his pod!" The main guard ordered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a5cd26bd691cbf86bf46b73a7f94210d"Some guards went towards Superboy while others went towards Kara. No matter how much the boy was attacking her and Mon-El (but mostly her), he was still Kryptonian. And Kara Zor-el was not going to give one of them over to Cadmus. She was not that person. She clapped her hands together creating a thunderclap. The sound rippled throughout sending the guards back and down. Down hard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a5cd26bd691cbf86bf46b73a7f94210d"They had grown unconscious. The boy on the ground (Superboy was his name right?) had grown unconscious too. Kara looked at the boy and picked him up. Mon-El followed suit and helped her. And they fled from Cadmus. Not knowing what nightmare. What weapon they had just gotten control of./p 


	3. CHAPTER THREE Superboy

p data-p-id="ff7c4aeebddca638fe363b9a6606c5fe""So, you two will be good here?" Alex Danvers asked Mon-El and the Kryptonian who had yet to reveal his name./p  
p data-p-id="5deca6d71dd181343f9eae6615c21f40"Kr raised his head up from his spot in his cell. He stared at the DEO agent talking to the Daxamite. He had yet to say anything. Kr was programmed to not crack and he was determined to do just that. Not crack under the inevitable and impending doom that was called an interrogation. /p  
p data-p-id="89dfa3ac62db5798a117685b24d22a29""We'll be find, Alex." Mon-El told the brunette./p  
p data-p-id="b01520afac19debfcaf15e34e7ee5336"Alex looked at him with a face that said she didn't believe a word he said. She may not have believed him. She may not have even trusted him. But Kr wouldn't have known./p  
p data-p-id="c0a0e70d92fb69fd55f3b634091c75d5""Alright. I'll have Supergirl on the other side watching and listening in. Making sure everything goes smoothly." Alex said before retreating to the hallway./p  
p data-p-id="ff3604b08fcdc3541810a0eed2c47a52"Mon-El waited for the door to shut and the loud click! to sound in the air before turning to the boy. He studied the features of the boy who only believed his name was Superboy. Was Kr. The boy had long hair like he had spent countless moons trying to get it this long. But it was also unruly and unclean. And tangled so much that a brush had never gone through his hair. And a brush had never touched his hair./p  
p data-p-id="61f160ab2c600aff4d38b8318a56614a""So, you're from Krypton?" Mon-El asked, not knowing how to start the conversation./p  
p data-p-id="56db6b3209a18eb2be52d0f1c6765bbc""No." It was the first thing that came into his mind./p  
p data-p-id="02806417f69ff3703ad0abe515f6e6d5""So, where are you from?"/p  
p data-p-id="84be638c21902bfb10c65d6dad50c841""Earth." /p  
p data-p-id="951f484b091a092182e68c79b3656dca""That can't be right. You're a Kryptonian."/p  
p data-p-id="57e51c0b18156b686102573b02672f35"Kr shook his head at Mon-El. "Not everything is as black and white as it seems."/p  
p data-p-id="b1fff67f09e4300ee548a87b3a4104d5"It was that spout of poetry that caused Supergirl to come barreling into the interrogation room. He wasn't a Kryptonian... but she thought he was. She really wanted to believe there were more out there like her and Kal-El./p  
p data-p-id="276a965f23a7417edf1658bb1919ba8d"It would make this whole experience a little more bearable. Despite living on this planet for over a decade, Kara Zor-El still felt alone despite having J'onn, Alex, Winn, James, Clark, and now Mon-El./p  
p data-p-id="01c6b604115edff94bb87c557a0f392b""What are you then if you're not a Kryptonian?" Kara demanded./p  
p data-p-id="df78e253032238216f749103f88bbace""I am a Kryptonian, but not the kind you are," he replied./p  
p data-p-id="484f585f3c298cfe55f38a756d54342a"That one statement answered her question, but it gave her so many more than she would like to have at that moment. What did he mean by that? Was he a hybrid of a Kryptonian and an alien or human?/p  
p data-p-id="737efe611601ce3b0c315dabbbdc3094"What was he doing on Earth? What was he doing in Cadmus? Was he someone working with her aunt and uncle last year? And what was with his seemingly untamable hair?/p  
p data-p-id="f073573ba963f6fede43615f6701be7c""Could you at least tell us your name?" Kara asked him./p  
p data-p-id="8c46689de04323b1e41d0e5a3aea5b0b"Kr turned his away from the Girl of Steel and the Daxamite sitting before him. His name. He didn't know his name. His name was Superboy, but everyone in Cadmus referred to him as Project Kr./p  
p data-p-id="1910e2fe40f01ca189626175a0f87704"Correction, he didn't think he knew his name, but Lillian Luthor was the only one who stayed consistent which what she called him. Superboy./p  
p data-p-id="2c8cc72ed8234c83842a022e6bd57a86""What's your name?" Kara asked more calmly than last time./p  
p data-p-id="669b26e9ddc9f1d0e1ebdc50b769ae66""Superboy." Kr "You know my name now, but not my story."/em/p 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR CONNER KENT

p data-p-id="57bfa025166a790df4c9b56c20b63158"His name was Superboy, but that was a code name. An alias. A name given to him so that people won't find out exactly what it was that he was doing here. It was an answer to questions they had, but it opened up more questions. Kara and Alex didn't trust him. Mon-El and J'onn is unsure about him. Which is why Superboy was in this situation in the first place./p  
p data-p-id="56e652aee483d4779b92e95e7295ad86""Wait. You want him to live with us?" Kara asked J'onn./p  
p data-p-id="b113dec9ee4de6f4de5035379af55ad2""Yes. I need you and your sister to look after him. Until we can be sure who he is, we need Supergirl and Alex Danvers to watch him. Make sure he isn't dangerous. Make sure he isn't just a Cadmus lacky. " J'onn explained./p  
p data-p-id="a71e15da6ce5456aca30ede31f410cad""But taking him to work! Neither Snapper Karr nor Cat Grant will let this fly. Nothing seems to phase them." Kara exclaimed./p  
p data-p-id="295ce826329b0937461b9c8e8bc1385c""Just tell them he's an intern you decide to take under your wing. Or say he's a reporter for the Daily Planet who wants to go to CatCo." J'onn said. "I don't know. Just keep an eye on him, Kara. If he is part Kryptonian, then you're more capable than everyone else since you're a kryptonian in case he goes berserk."/p  
p data-p-id="7cd97a236ead3719678ff1cdd8ee19f8"Kara sighed to herself. It was her job given by J'onn to look after this person who called himself Superboy. Nothing else was spoken about him. Except when Kara and Mon-El found him, he was in a pod labeled Kr, the periodic table symbol for Kryptonite. There was no mistaking it. Cadmus had taking him without his consent to their facility./p  
p data-p-id="0be1c6fddcef16c74f54e7bd6de892fb"They were doing tests on him. So, why did they need her blood if they already had one? Right. They need the DNA of someone related to Superman: Supergirl. But still, another kryptonian scared her. It fucking scared her to the ends of the earth. More like her. More that somehow survived the destruction of Krypton./p  
p data-p-id="206683b993e5865738024ccf8a6930da""Alright. I'll do it." Kara told J'onn./p  
p data-p-id="4d8e9e3e71d19dcb00d1f06ecbd05f34""Excellent. Keep a close eye on him." he replied./p  
p data-p-id="514faf5a71b4f0f67374c388f37aa0d7"**/p  
p data-p-id="843996614060617f8699e0a1b2ee9881""Come on, Kr." Kara said using the word on his chamber since it would be easier to explain than Superboy./p  
p data-p-id="f365e2beffd267c4038cba4d2cf019c4""Why must I go with you?" Superboy grumbled to her./p  
p data-p-id="764233e40f7d579133d11333f38df23b""I'm your..."/p  
p data-p-id="bc7608ea3515556f4522ebd3c6f15abf""Prison guard? You don't need to tell me your my guide. I know exactly what you are. You're looking after me while they decide if I'm a valuable asset or not or if I'm deemed 'dangerous'. Which by the way, I don't know the meaning of." Superboy snapped./p  
p data-p-id="01985ba7de3a071e56a8a8aa927a1e3e"Kara sighed. He was smarter than she gave him credit for although he had blindly stated he had no idea what the meaning of the word Dangerous was, but she just thought he was being sarcastic. He, obviously, wasn't. His programming made him not understand the meaning of the word, so that he didn't object to what was told of him./p  
p data-p-id="8b0a8d0e88a5d74debc1eb1021474700"The twenty-seven year old Kryptonian female (who was older than most people thought because of the time spent in the void) continued to bring him to CatCo Worldwide Media. Kara just hoped that Ms Grant would believe her excuse of why she brought him here. Kara let out a breath of relief when the first person she ran into was James Olson./p  
p data-p-id="91bf45354f97783b9cef9db11c923368""Who's this, Kara?" James asked when he ran into her./p  
p data-p-id="e9b40cb4d858bed649cdd0b63e9d7ad3""We found him in a Cadmus Facility. He says he's Kryptonian, and I have to watch him for J'onn." Kara explained not answering the question James asked her./p  
p data-p-id="ab7e651d68e567d2d2b78a7d1b26847e""I got that. Winn told me." James said. "But who is he?"/p  
p data-p-id="e13d838c154766ae9115a4f5ceeca3a3""He doesn't have a name. He just has Superboy. I'm trying to figure out what we should call him out here." Kara asked./p  
p data-p-id="cf4c34b8355f57c3db6af45769dcf921"That's when Cat Grant walked by them. "Kara, James, who is this and why is he in my building?" she asked them./p  
p data-p-id="5188bf36d1fc6d0b286466a71759e9da""Uh... uh... uh... uh..." Kara couldn't find the words./p  
p data-p-id="73c00da9c13c697e073cdbf83b8c516b"Then, she got an idea. To go with what J'onn advised her to do. Tell Cat that he's someone from the Daily Planet trying to find a job at Catco. Which is exactly what she did./p  
p data-p-id="2e7af29c400243cba71ee5a2868331ee""This is..." she couldn't find the name. And then it came to her. "Conner Kent, Clark's younger brother. He's trying to find someplace other than the Daily Planet to form his own identity away from his brother. I'm just showing him around so he can make his decision on where he wants to be."/p  
p data-p-id="706f176fac479e67a896dfd4cfe962e1"Kara didn't know if her lie was good enough or that Cat Grant would believe the thing Supergirl's alter ego had spoken to her about. Kara waited for any confirmation from the person she looked up to./p  
p data-p-id="ae34ac32070aed5803527f32aa1faa07""Alright, but keep him out of my way, Kira." Cat said./p  
p data-p-id="258518137be7d4a33bc6894ac89b14c4""It's Kara. You know never mind." Kara replied./p  
p data-p-id="fd09f0860a6a9ae8e488427221ddf161"Conner? I like it. Superboy thought to himself, but what was with the last name Kent?/p 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE LUTHORS

p data-p-id="eb4a957122d3bd2090df5f4f5213adc3""Why are we here again?" Superboy (now called Conner) asked Kara walking into L Corp./p  
p data-p-id="f6228c43fb0290b6636cf792b562c03a""I need to speak with Lena about her mother being head of Cadmus." Kara explained taking out a notepad and pen./p  
p data-p-id="301e2a17d994ad72f5b10208c0675141"Conner couldn't explain why, but a sudden desire (or something) surged through him when Kara finished her sentence. Because he knew what the DEO was going to do to Lillian Luthor when they got her./p  
p data-p-id="fc517b2d23397418c79110cde9f4b2ad"He brushed it off as nerves (but it wasn't just nerves)./p  
p data-p-id="394e7fd8d8d95ecfea6214e6d0caa535""I mean why did you bring me along?" Conner asked her./p  
p data-p-id="076aa6a1a21897cb00e64251c64a6be5""Because this is a way I can keep an eye on you. You're still a Kryptonian. You're still a threat." Kara told him./p  
p data-p-id="04dd7ed0fee09579e49f0a32c78f60c1"Alex had told her that an eye needed to be kept on Superboy. And Supergirl, disguised as Kara Danvers, was going to be the eye that did it. Well, two eyes, but you get the picture. Kara and Conner went to the elevator and up to Lena Luthor's office./p  
p data-p-id="8d18c7cd877437496136a53a9941eae2""Hi, Kara. What brings-. Who is he?" Lena asked pointing a finger to the brunette boy standing next to her good friend (who was also the alterego of her brother's enemy's cousin)./p  
p data-p-id="059610cea068fa19db0dd26fa21e36a3""This is Conner, Clark Kent's younger brother. I'm letting him shadow me for the week because Clark asked for a favor." Kara lied./p  
p data-p-id="5908a5058967c852d5c5b46b3738013f"Kara noticed that every time she spoke the lie, it became easier to say and became a lot more believable. She, also, noticed how the lie made her want to believe it was so./p  
p data-p-id="4a47954807e9f794f416098e745c4719""Well," Lena diverted her attention back to the blonde reporter, "what brings you here, Kara?"/p  
p data-p-id="0e230700371c7d4b0fd9a1196e46ca1d""I have some questions to ask you about your mother." Kara said sitting down in a chair./p  
p data-p-id="df86d66b2a13366d9235ce281dfb53c0""What has my mother done now?" Lena couldn't help, but have her eyes move to the boy./p  
p data-p-id="4bbd7463678872c95fc948f3561661e9"She swore she saw the kid before, but didn't know where it was. Perhaps, she knew him in another life. /p  
p data-p-id="8227a06be04fa7531072e14b2562aa07""As you may know, your mother was found as the head of Cadmus, and the FBI found an alien in one of the holding chambers. They were doing testing on him of some kind. Do you know anything of the sort?" Kara asked her./p  
p data-p-id="c1fb7dc435df046bbcd6ce534ecdcc9f""I had no knowledge of them holding an alien. My mother and I aren't on very good terms. Kara, I know nothing." Lena said./p  
p data-p-id="15c4caa6b95e9a577c78063c5d235f82""That's okay. I'm sorry for wasting your time then." Kara said getting out of her seat (Conner never sat down in the first place)./p  
p data-p-id="2a9200ece25795a09174f92acfbb209e"She left after that with Conner trailing after her. That was a bust, but Kara thought for the time being, it was enough. She had a confirmation on one thing: Lena was not in co-herts with Lillian./p  
p data-p-id="afed5a305f7afefb82d3623fd3705a62""Kara?" Conner asked./p  
p data-p-id="a749621b2d58fe3da37b6b8d6a857f3e""Hm." Kara's head snapped towards him./p  
p data-p-id="43cb9e693817369709a3761e46ed2610""What was that?" Conner asked./p  
p data-p-id="f24aac09846f673448ccf6298f41d2c7""..."/p  
p data-p-id="1212ea3dafd08f9faee37ca1e70bf0a6""..."/p  
p data-p-id="5a728a37b7def749da6693757e3f160a""..."/p  
p data-p-id="a658b18b2a5f4ad6f967d64ea414bd1e""..."/p  
p data-p-id="b8cd6cc7ea7d36b406d3500f594bb266""..."/p  
p data-p-id="6a8861d5e01ade5b2fb7d688956a0a06""..."/p  
p data-p-id="bd49ac5ca40ed7801288964e3959a564""..."/p  
p data-p-id="c0ceb0bc34a53f40e09c5c2a519feb80""That was called finding a lead." Kara explained and they left L Corp./p 


End file.
